


Fabulous

by FreyaFenris



Series: Sigyn - the hair iron [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Loki is a Diva, Poison, loki's new hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki stays fabulous even without Sigyn - the Hair Iron (<a href="http://www.html.net/">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to wonder if I do know if fact what a hiatus is, because I certainly do get more shit done now then ever. Don't mind me, I'm weird.
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to say: this lip gloss is poisonous to everyone that is not Loki, please don't try it on at home.
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/54521559505) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Fabulous-382635965)


End file.
